1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a terminal, and more specifically, to a sliding-type terminal with a slidable upper housing against a lower housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a terminal is a device that allows a user to transmit/receive a signal with the other party. For example, cellular phones, PCS (personal communication service) phones or PDAs (personal digital assistants) are mobile communication terminals that enable a user to have wireless communication with a desired party while moving from one place to another.
Considering user's convenience and portability of the device, terminals can be classified into various types according to their appearance, e.g., bar-type, flip-type, folder-type and sliding-type terminals. In detail, this classification of mobile communication terminals is made according to the shape of a display panel for displaying signals and input keys for inputting signals.
The folder-type terminal has the display panel and the input keys in two separate housings, in which the housings are coupled to each other by a hinge in such a manner that one housing (i.e., the folder) can be rotated. Unlike the bar-type and flip-type terminals, the folder-type terminal can be made in small size and prevent malfunction problems caused by exposed input keys.
However, the problem with the folder-type terminal is that its display panel is open selectively according to the rotational position of the housing. Therefore, it is not easy for a user to check the content or message on the display panel. Although an auxiliary display panel can be mounted on the outside of the housing, this only complicates the structure and the auxiliary display panel is exposed to any type of damages caused by an external shock.
As an attempt to resolve the problems with the bar-type, flip-type and folder-type terminals, a sliding-type terminal was developed and is now widely used by many people. The sliding-type terminal is similar to the folder-type terminal in that the display panel and the input keys are formed in two separate housings. However, in case of the sliding-type terminal, both housings are slidable, and thus, the input keys are opened at the user's choice.
The sliding-type terminal includes an upper housing provided with a display panel being exposed to the outside all the time, and a lower housing provided with input keys being selectively opened (or exposed) by the sliding movement of the upper housing. Also, a pressing member is installed between the upper and the lower housing for limiting the sliding distance without the help of a separate stopper, and providing an elastic, pressing force to the sliding movement.
However, by the pressing member, tension is generated in the sliding direction and in the orthogonal direction to the sliding direction. Therefore, the upper and lower housings should be carefully designed considering the size of the pressing member and the range of tension. These impose restrictions on space utilization for the housings.